


败犬  （灿白兴）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴/ChanLay 灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *设定为警察cp灿兴和穷途末路毒枭bbx*有强制但不露骨情节，3P暗示*三观不正不接受矫正*短篇轻微R18





	败犬  （灿白兴）

00  
想让你回头看哪怕一眼。  
看看我这个遍体鳞伤又无恶不作的败犬。  
01  
朴灿烈是被一桶冷水劈头盖脸浇醒的。手脚甚至后腰全部受缚，直挺挺地坐在椅子上。身上有几道长而深的伤口，皮肉被冷水弄得刺骨的疼。  
先前和张艺兴一起被抓住时，似乎是被分开处置的，在被注射器推入身体昏迷之前，他似乎还听见张艺兴被摁在地上努力向他爬过来时，口中叫着他的名字。  
“灿烈……灿烈……”  
……诶？  
眼前模糊的一片正在一点一点变得清晰，那支药——也许是麻醉剂，或者是更危险的东西——药效刚过，他手脚发软，只能无力地摇了摇头。  
张艺兴的声音并没有停下来，反而越来越清晰了。  
他的手搭上朴灿烈的膝盖，十指扣紧了，一阵阵痉挛。  
断断续续的。模糊不清的。  
带着肉体拍打的声音。  
02  
首先他作为一名警察。其次他作为张艺兴的恋人。  
恨不得能把边伯贤这个王八蛋碎尸万段。  
王八蛋本人迎着他仇恨的目光，探过身把张艺兴一只手从朴灿烈膝上扯下来按在后腰上，任凭他扭动着拒绝，语气暧昧。  
“警官。当面被绿，感觉怎么样？”  
朴灿烈在椅子上挣扎起来，面目狰狞如同厉鬼，口中塞了一团破报纸，从喉口发出呜呜的低吼。椅子被他震得前后摇晃，好像下一秒就能翻倒过去。  
偏偏边伯贤还不罢休，一只手把自己挑染了红色的半长发向后梳了一把，冲着他笑出虎牙，还威胁似的扯着张艺兴的手腕逼他直起身体，让朴灿烈听到被爱人咬碎在牙关里的屈辱声响。  
“警官。”他的声音听不出半点穷途末路的感觉，反而十分愉悦，腰肢耸动得更加凶猛，“看来你们在床上玩得很不错。”  
他像是无视了朴灿烈，含着一抹笑，手指流连于张艺兴背上泛着薄汗的皮肤，被撕毁的衣物间露出一片一片印着浅粉色的白皙皮肤。  
“他也很在意你。”边伯贤继续说，“愿意跟我这个被逼到绝境的毒贩子做交易，拿警方的调查结果来保你不受太多委屈。”  
哦。那两条伤口必然是为了逼张艺兴就范的杰作了。  
“为了让你活着走出去，”边伯贤看着朴灿烈，笑得很嚣张，“他同意像个婊子一样被我干一次。”  
张艺兴身体猛的一颤，移开了视线。可边伯贤不会放过他，像叼住了猎物喉管的野狗，将他冲撞得浑身发软。边伯贤的手悄无声息攀上他的后颈，按住他两侧的血管，立刻就让他毫无招架之力，双唇无意识张开，发出短促的呻吟。  
“你看。”边伯贤说，保持这个姿势，几乎是提着张艺兴，“他跟一个罪犯上床，一样能获得快感。”  
他抹去了张艺兴小腹上的白液，晃了晃手。  
朴灿烈发出模糊不清的吼叫，看着边伯贤的双眼像是要冒火。  
“灿烈……别、看我……”张艺兴恳求道，声音轻飘飘的，没有实感，好像下一秒就要飘散了。  
“张警官。”  
边伯贤放开他，却在他摔落到地上时为他垫住了手肘，手上的枪转了一圈又一圈:“你现在可是我的共犯。”  
“现在，不想安慰一下你的小情人吗？”  
不愧是整个东南亚最大贩毒集团的主心骨人物，明知道警察正在包围过来，仍然有这样的闲情逸致。  
他的枪口对准了朴灿烈的眉心，低头命令张艺兴。  
“给他舔。”  
03  
张艺兴也想问自己。尊严呢？  
可是没用，无论什么东西，在看着灿烈的生命安全受到威胁时，都不值一提。  
所以他只能颤抖着解开了朴灿烈行动服的腰扣凑了上去。  
他抬头看看自己的爱人，又扭头去看边伯贤平举的枪。  
他在朴灿烈眼里读到了怨恨与心疼，却在边伯贤眼里看到了悲怆。  
他不怜悯自己。  
十恶不赦只要他一个人承担就好，朴灿烈可以完好无损地回到过去，回到张艺兴从没出现过的时候。  
抱着这样的心态，他的身体随波逐流，任由边伯贤退出来射在他腰臀处，也任由朴灿烈将这股液体灌入自己喉口。  
04  
“边哥。”门外有两个拿枪的小子，见边伯贤披着他那件花衣服从里面走出来，低头发声。  
边伯贤笑了一声，拍拍他们的肩膀:“还拿着枪干什么？别等着条子来了你们又落下个袭警的罪名。”  
“里面那两个家伙——”其中一人目露凶光，却被边伯贤按下枪口。  
“得了——”边伯贤感叹，“迟早的事。”  
“可是！”那人还不服气，“要不是因为他们，你可以跟着一起走……”  
“听着，傻小子。”边伯贤往他脑袋上来了一下，“条子这次发动总局，就是想要一锅端了我们。这两人是在包围圈已经形成之后摸过来清点人数的。”  
“所以你才在几天前就把人一批一批遣出去。”后面走来的男人，或许只是个二十出头的青年，眼睛又大又圆，看起来很沉稳。  
他已经把枪放下了。  
“对啊。”边伯贤笑，没心没肺的样子，“要不是你执意留下，早该出去了。”  
青年不理他，原地蹲下，从兜里摸出打火机和烟，边伯贤也凑过去借了个火。  
他抽烟的姿势实在痞得很，用力得脸颊都收起来。  
“喂。”他又说，“等进了局子，只管把帽子扣我头上。你俩底子干净，对条子是新面孔，就说是没钱了，又被我哄骗。再学学小姑娘哭哭啼啼，过个两三个月又出来了。”  
青年抽着烟，看着另一边的男人也放下了枪，跟他俩蹲一排开始抽烟。  
“把你这条败犬再往死里踹踹？”  
边伯贤笑了，猛拍青年后背。  
“可不是嘛，聪明。”  
青年骂他:“死不悔改。”  
05  
朴灿烈没想到边伯贤说的“共犯”，是真的让张艺兴跟他一起进去了。  
他手里握着张艺兴陈述调查结果的录音，在审讯室让警察放了出来。  
他和张艺兴都要接受法院判刑。  
临时看守所里面只有他们两个人，进进出出的人员大多对边伯贤抱有仇恨的心态，却没到达恨之入骨的地步。  
边伯贤耽误了他们多少个原本安稳的夜晚？害他们多少次被骂是无用的废物？  
“这下肯定是完结了嘛。张艺兴这家伙也是，怎么就非得——”  
里面三三两两走出来的人看着朴灿烈过来都噤了声。  
直到他走进去，才又小声讨论着离开。  
他们算个什么东西？只知道看热闹，落井下石——  
还爱欺负败犬。  
他隔着铁门看见张艺兴缩在墙角，边伯贤则跪着撑在他身前，本来就脏兮兮的囚服现在更是布满了脚印，他裸露出的身体上全都是新打出来的乌青和血迹。  
狭小的空间回荡着他粗重的喘息声。  
意识到来者是朴灿烈，边伯贤才转过身来，脸上也是青青红红一片，嘴角挑起来，扯动着脸上的伤。  
“怎么？朴警官想通了？”  
朴灿烈眉头一抽，指纹刷开锁，迈进去居高临下看着边伯贤。  
然后俯下身去往他小腹狠狠踹了一脚，提着他衣领把他摔在墙上。  
他一言不发，又退了出去。  
张艺兴注视着朴灿烈离去的背影，没注意到边伯贤捂着肚子的手攥紧了。  
“妈的……那一下踹的真狠。”边伯贤往旁边吐了一口混着唾沫的血，偷偷往掌心看了一眼，然后坐到张艺兴旁边，“明天早上就要转移我们去总部了。多亏了你啊……”  
张艺兴看了他一眼，瞟到他止不住的笑意。  
边伯贤凑过去，和曾经的张警官耳鬓厮磨。  
“拿你做条件还真有用……”  
“今晚，十一点半——他们换班。”他又笑，本来洁白的牙齿上沾着灰尘和血，看起来有一点可怕，“等到十二点，我们就不在这座城市里了。”  
06  
张艺兴一开始还没明白是什么意思。  
边伯贤大晚上的精神很好，非得拽着他讲话，搅得张艺兴彻底没了睡意，十点多跟边伯贤这个曾经的敌人对视。  
他突然问:“你是不是不记得我了？”  
张艺兴用目光回答他，你是不是神经病。  
“……那就是不记得了。”他说，低着头，想摸耳朵上的耳钉，却想起进看守所之前全部拆掉了。只能把自己的手指掰来掰去，柔软得让人心惊。  
“我们第一次见到的时候，你好像还是辖区巡逻队的。把我掀翻在地上，害我没讨到债，被那时的老大打得断手断脚的。”  
07  
那天张艺兴晚间巡逻时，因为接到同事传唤，抄了个近路到临区，路过一条小巷时听到里面传来一声惨叫。  
是三个小青年在围着一个骨瘦如柴的中年人拳打脚踢。中年人抱着头惨嚎，不断喊着“再宽限我几天我真的凑不出钱”。  
为首的那个人一头酒红色半卷发，输了个三七，穿着吊儿郎当的花衬衫。要不是行为恶劣，走在街上倒也是回头率极高的帅哥。  
“世上哪有欠钱不还的道理？“他说，声音带着点烟味，“没钱你他妈的还敢吸？”  
后面的话没说出来，中年人看到了张艺兴，如获大赦喊着警官救命，另两个小青年当即逃走，只有为首的人转过身来跟张艺兴对视了两秒。  
地上的中年人趁这个时候也连滚带爬地跑进小巷深处。  
小青年嗤笑一声，抬腿就是一个标准巴西踢，直取张艺兴喉管。张艺兴用手臂把他震开的时候感到一阵疼痛，但还是熟练地缠上去近身搏斗。  
最后是张艺兴不如他心狠手辣，被他拖着一身伤逃跑了。张艺兴回去以后由朴灿烈一边大惊小怪给他上药，一边把他伺候的好好的，伤疤都没留下一个。  
从此再也没有在管辖区看到过那个人。  
那个中年人倒是被发现死在街角，死因是毒瘾发作。  
08  
“那个时候我还只是老大手下的马仔呢。”边伯贤回忆，“做事还没多久，只是帮着催催债，怎么的就碰上了你这么个人。”  
“你当年那几拳差点把我打出内伤，回去以后又被老大毒打一顿，手肘这里凹下去一块，手指手腕后来都习惯性脱臼。”  
“躺着趴着都浑身疼。他妈的跟条狗似的只能吐舌头。”  
“那时我就在想，再让我碰到你，非得让你体会一下我的感觉。”  
“再后来我就干了老大，继承了他这么多年的东西。”  
他笑:“我知道，败犬不能引人注意，但是疯狗可以。”  
“我也可以。”  
09  
十一点半。  
指纹锁上发出小小的断路声，张艺兴只来得及判断那微小的火光是拆弹工具搞的鬼，就被边伯贤拽了出去。本来应该完成换班进去看守的人晕倒在地上，旁边放着打翻的清水。  
边伯贤带他爬上一辆不显眼的吉普车，车牌略厚，有明显的叠加痕迹。  
他们悄无声息离开了。  
边伯贤看着后视镜里的人，笑着说干得不错，把纸条随手丢到窗外。  
张艺兴也看到了他的脸。  
那是眉头紧锁的朴灿烈。  
10  
我杀人我放火我十恶不赦无恶不作。  
那又怎样。  
我是败犬，你也要做共犯。


End file.
